Eri-chan contra el mundo?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una cadena de sucesos desafortunados a atormentado a nuestra pobre Ayase Eri quien se ha visto en situaciones tan extrañas por culpa de sus fans. Kotori se comporta de forma extraña? mm nada fuera de lo normal o si?
1. Eri-chan es inmortal?

**Esto es a modo de broma por la pobre Eri que últimamente ha muerto en varios fanart**

-en un escenario pequeño habían 4 asientos en los cuales se podían ver que habían 3 ocupados con personas tapadas con capuchas negras que dificultaba saber quiénes eran y uno vacío… XD que lógico lo que he dicho, detrás de los asientos había una gran pantalla en la cual había no había nada, nadie en el publico sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que en un momento de fondo sonaba una música fúnebre lo que hizo a las personas del público tensarse notoriamente y aumentar aún más el suspenso el cual casi revienta al ver como entraban con un ataúd encima de unas rueditas que se veían poco estables y seguras. acompañado de Nozomi… todos casi se mueren al ver que efectivamente si era Nozomi e iba vestida con un traje negro, las demás personas que empujaban el ataúd también iban cubiertas por unas capuchas negras, el silencio en el estudio solo aumentaba el suspenso hasta que…-

JAJAJAJAJAJA a la mierda no aguanto! AJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ! -una de las personas en los asientos cayó al piso con un claro ataque de risa, las demás intentaban mantener la compostura, pero tampoco pudieron hasta que Nozomi también se tiro al piso riéndose por lo que estaba pasando, aunque por otra parte el público seguía sin poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando-

Lo siento… no aguanto tanto SJAJAJAJAJAJ -la primera persona que estaba en el piso se quitó la capucha dejando ver a la líder de μ's Kousaka Honoka quien estaba con sus manos en el estómago-

-lentamente el ataúd se fue abriendo dejando al descubierto a Eri quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos y claramente llevaba una venda en su cabeza y un brazo con yeso lo que le dificulto la salida la cual no termino bien ya que Nico quien era una de las encargadas de llevar el ataúd empujo el soporte con rueditos enviando a la pobre Eri a un pozo en el cual estaba todo lo de audio y video, antes de caer la pobre rubia grito- Nico me las pagas…

Ajajajaja Erichiii~~~-Nozomi quien se fue corriendo a buscar a su amada quien estaba inconsciente-

-bien ahora todos los espectadores estaban con un claro arrepentimiento por a ver asistido a ese lugar- queridos fans del publico lamentamos la pequeña broma, pero… es que…-mientras se ponían de pie todas se quitaban las capuchas dejando al descubierto a quienes ya se sabía quiénes eran, todo el elenco de μ's estaba en el escenario a excepción de Eri y Nozomi-

Mientras traen a Eri de regreso por favor el resto tome asiento… emm producción les pueden traer unas cajas a estas para que se sienten -todas a excepción de Umi y Honoka miraron a Kotori con cara de querer desplumarla-

-luego de un rato prudente entre que le ponían el resucitador a Eri y que a las demás les trajesen unos asientos decentes las 9 estaban preparadas para presentar el show así que Honoka estaba de pie en medio del escenario- Bien es hora de presentar este show… que haces aquí Rin? Vete a tu rincón -pero la pequeña peli naranja se negó- shuuu shuuu vete

¡Jamás NYA! Yo soy la líder así que tu ushcale NYA-todas estaban impactadas por la repentina declaración de Rin- acaso olvidaste que Kayochin te relevo del puesto cuando fue la nueva presidenta del club -la sonrisa victoriosa de Rin era más que evidente- ¡así que a tu rincón!

-esto no agrado nada a Honoka quien le arrebato el micro a rin iniciando una pelea por quien tenía el liderazgo asi que no quedo de otra que pedirle a Nico que presentara- la idol número uno del universo se hará cargo de este show de bajo presupuesto al cual fue invitada y que no recibirá ni un puto centavo Nico Nico Niiiii

¡De eso ni hablar! HIIAAAA -Honoka y Rin se aventaron contra Nico quien fue aplastada por ambas idiotas- siempre te robas el crédito

-todas estaban suspirando agotadas de todo esto- yo solo quería estar en casa… descansando… con un demonio me atropello un camión! -la pobre Eri apenas y podía moverse- y este asiento esta duro! я имел достаточно! До свидания!*

Eri-chan donde vas! -la pobre no alcanzo a esquivar al trio quien la tacleo dejándola nuevamente inconsciente en el piso-

…y si mejor me compro una muñeca inflable? Al menos si se poncha podre ponerle cinta adhesiva y estará mejor… -Nozomi nuevamente se acercó a Eri quien apenas y podía moverse-

Ok ya estoy harta! ¡Ustedes idiotas a sus puestos! -Honoka, Nico y Rin iba a protestar, pero la mirada asesina de Umi las hizo tragarse cualquier tipo de reclamo- bien fans, disculpen todo esto asi que comenzaremos con este show.

Si! ¡Al fin! -todos los fans ahora gritaban felices de que el desmadre cesaría-

Bien este show está dedicado a… -Umi observo como la pobre Eri era depositada en su puesto con ayuda de Nozomi y Maki quienes solo la dejaron caer sin miramiento alguno- dedicado a Ayase Eri quien últimamente ha estado pasando una cantidad de accidentes y cosas horribles por ustedes -todo el público exclamo un OH- si ustedes por su culpa la pobre Eri ha sido desde viola…vio…-pobre Umi se puso roja como tomate y se comenzó a poner nerviosa por lo que de un empujón Kotori le arrebato el micro-

Eri-chan ha sido violada, explotada, quemada, nekeada… de esto no me sorprende, utilizada como objeto sexual y hace poco la atropello un camión el cual apareció de la nada, a si olvidaba mencionar que los fans que escriben fanfics, también son unos pervertidos que nos ponen en situaciones realmente a su conveniencia -Kotori a medida que hablaba sonreía de manera pervertida- además de que me gustan esos fics… eem pero bueno eso no es lo que hemos venido a tratar aquí. El problema es que últimamente se han enseñado con la pobre Eri-chan quien es una inocente flor -al fondo se escuchaban las risotadas de Honoka y Nico quienes fueron golpeadas por Umi-

Por favor deténganse -Eri había recobrado el conocimiento nuevamente- ¡ya no me maten más!

Pero Eri-chan al menos a ti te emparejan con quien sea… -Honoka había recobrado el conocimiento luego del golpe de Umi- no te emparejan siempre con la frentona de Tsubasa…o te dejan sola -en la audiencia se escuchó un Viva TsubaHono pero el puchero que hizo Honoka era realmente adorable- NOOO MIERDA! -el pobre fan que grito eso fue echado a patadas del lugar-

Agh! cállate al menos tú te quedas sola o con la multimillonaria esa, a mí me tienden a emparejar con esa enana a tu lado -Maki estaba sentada a un lado de Eri quien observaba en silencio todo-

A quien le dices enana! ¡Adicta al tomate! -contrataco Nico quien se había puesto de pie para encarar a Maki quien se levantó también para encarar a la mayor-

¿Quieres que diga quién es la enana? -Maki era claramente más alta que Nico quien inflo sus mejillas y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Maki dejándola fuera de combate-

-mientras tanto ninguna había notado que Kotori tenía un aura oscura rodeándola, solo Hanayo quien había tenido el agrado de trabajar en varios duetos con ella se había percatado de que Kotori estaba enfurecida, al igual que los fans quienes podían verle su rostro ensombrecido- todas cierren el pico en este momento! -con fuera aventó el micro contra la que fuere… y adivinen a quien le dio en la frente, mientras tanto Kotori se había largado tras bambalinas-

Erichi…-Nozomi suspiro por enésima vez ese día- como es que tienes tan mala suerte

Ok creo que es hora de que brille en el escenario -sin que nadie lo esperara apareció una joven alta y de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules muy parecida a Rin y Honoka- todas ustedes quédense en sus asientos porque aquí a llegado la chica que nadie sabe su nombre, pero se supone que deberían saber quién soy

Honoka quien es esa loca? -Umi quien veía de mala gana a la mujer quien era igual de inquieta que su amiga-

Algunos dicen que soy yo en el futuro… pero como puedo ser yo si estoy aquí? ¿No se supone que eso crearía una reacción en cadena la cual destruiría todo el universo como lo conocemos? -el razonamiento de Honoka le sonaba igual a cierta peli gringa- crees que tenga un Delorean?

Honoka cállate mejor -Umi se fue a buscar a Kotori, mientras tanto Honoka se acercó a Maki quien estaba aún tirada en el piso-

¡Vamos fans arribas las manos! -todos los fans como babosos le hacían caso a la mujer quien estaba entretenida en el escenario- ahora comenzaremos con este show llamado ¡MIL MANERAS DE MORIR POR AYASE ERI!

WOOOOUUUUUUUU! -la audiencia estallo con gritos de alegría y euforia, más de algún o alguna fan arrojo su ropa interior al escenario-

Ahora comenzaremos con nuestra protagonista -la mujer se acercó a Eri quien estaba nerviosa- ¿Eri-san me podrías contar tu experiencia en este show?

Es una reverenda mmandsmasd-pero no lo pudo decir ya que Nozomi le cubrió la boca-

Erichi dice que ha sido la experiencia más extraña que ha sufrido en su vida, incluso mejor que cuando hizo explotar a todos en el salón de conciertos donde perdió la audición de valet en Rusia -Eri observo asustada a Nozomi ya que ella no recordaba en ningún momento a ver hecho algo así de loco-

Ooohh ya escucharon señoras y señores Eri-chan es una asesina despiadada de Rusia -Rin quien se había conseguido un micro con alguien del personal comenzaba a encender a la audiencia-

¡Y la audiencia esta en llamas! -la mujer muy parecida a Honoka dijo y todas observaron a la audiencia quien estaba literalmente en llamas- evacuen todo esto se vendrá abajo! -nadie vio al pajarito quien estaba con unos fósforos y una sonrisa macabra-

-Todos evacuaron, Honoka tomo a Maki cargándola igual como cargan a un saco de harina mientras que Nozomi buscaba a su pobre Eri quien no estaba en ninguna parte- no me jodas… -dijo Nozomi viendo como entre los escombros del lugar salía Eri con algunas magulladuras y de mala gana-

Wou pensé que ahora si la perdíamos -Kotori aparecía junto a Umi quien se veía realmente nerviosa y no hablaba- creo que mejor nos vamos a casa ya estoy cansada

Bueno fans algún día nos volveremos a ver… cuando reconstruyan el lugar o en alguna otra parte, si quieren escucharme cantar me paro en cualquier lugar por algunas monedas -todos se fueron junto a la extraña mujer-

Erichi te llevo a casa -Nozomi se fue junto a Eri en su auto, como recordaran ya son mayores de edad así que pueden manejar y ni, aunque fuesen mayores-

Mm supongo que también me marcho, debo atender a mis hermanos y ustedes me deben 20mil grandes así que nos vemos, se dónde viven -Nico apunto a todas para luego largarse-

Nos vemos mañana Honoka-chan y cuida a Maki-chan -Kotori se fue toda alegre a su casa junto a una asustada y visiblemente traumada Umi-

Creo que ella ocasiono el incendio… -murmuro Maki quien aún seguía siendo cargada por Honoka quien no se veía para nada incomoda al cargar a la chica- ¿Honoka estas bien?

Por supuesto, porque preguntas -Honoka sonrió mientras caminaban tranquilamente atrayendo la atención de algunas personas quienes veían la escena de los más divertida y curiosa-

Mm quizás porque me llevas cargada en tu hombro como si fuera un saco de algo -dijo Maki quien se sonrojo al ser cambiada de posición y ahora era cargada en los brazos de la mayor de la cual se abrazó del cuello de esta-

Lamento eso Maki-chan -Honoka sonreía caballerosamente (no sé cómo poner eso xD) mientras cargaba a la pelirroja quien estaba roja hasta las orejas pero que no se quejó- ¿ahora esta cómoda princesa? -solo asintió avergonzada ante la suave voz de Honoka-

-mientras tanto, Rin y Hanayo estaban sentadas en una plaza tomando un helado- Kayochin cuando hablaras? -la nombrada solo sonrió-

Lo siento Rin-chan es que estaba todo muy divertido, quiero decir Eri-chan nunca pensé que todas esas cosas raras podían pasarle en realidad -Hanayo recordaba por qué todo esto estaba pasando- creo que jugar con la ouija fue muy mala idea

Ni que lo digas Kayochin Nya -ambas siguieron comiendo su helado tranquilamente- aunque a Kotori-chan creo que se le metió el demonio Nya

Creo que Umi-chan ya se dio cuenta -ambas le restaron importancia al asunto y se largaron a comer ramen y la última parada arroz para irse a sus hogares-

 **si quieren saber cómo va a terminar esto dejen comentarios xD porque si no los dejan como se supone que sepa lo que quieren ajajajajajajajaja**

*я имел достаточно! До свидания! = ya he tenido suficiente Adios!


	2. un exorcismo y tres nekos

**Love Live no me pertenece y que importa xD ATENCION este capítulo contiene groserías en chileno xD**

¿Entonces me vas a decir que absolutamente nadie vio cuando Eri caía por las escaleras? -Nozomi acariciaba la cabeza de su maltrecha novia quien estaba vendada hasta la cabeza y recostada en una cama en el hospital Nishikino-

Te estoy diciendo que estaba caminando por el pasillo encontré a Eri tirada en el piso -Maki estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama-

-la pobre peli morada suspiro, Eri apenas y la semana pasada había terminado su terapia post trauma del camión que la atropello- esto me da mala espina, creo que Eri sí que esta meada de perro

Es por eso que les dije que jugar con la ouija era una muy mala idea -suspiro Maki mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía donde su padre para charlar sobre asuntos privados-

¿Crees que estoy maldita? -Eri lentamente abría sus ojos- no me veas así, tu siempre hablas de espíritus y cosas raras -al momento de intentar moverse Eri chillo del dolor debido a que el efecto de la morfina estaba pasando-

Quédate quieta, te caíste de un segundo piso rodando por las escaleras, por cierto, ¿recuerdas que es lo que paso? -la rubia emitió un leve quejido-

No… -Eri se sentía realmente frustrada al ver como estaba y su mala suerte la seguía a todos lados- ¿crees que se contagie?

Tu idiotez no, pero la mala suerte si -lentamente Nozomi se acercaba a su novia depositando un tierno beso en sus labios- creo que deberíamos practicarte un exorcismo

¿Que? -Nozomi sonrió divertida mientras planeaba como hacer un exorcismo-

Tranquila bebe -después de eso pasaron unas horas entre que Eri intentaba huir del hospital debido a que los doctores le veían como un posible banco de órganos andante-

-un par de horas después Eri logro huir por el conducto de ropa sucia y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta su casa, por más que intento pasar desapercibida no lo logro debido a que usaba una bata de esas que se te ve el trasero- creo que mi dignidad ha caído hasta una dimensión desconocida

Onee-chan creo que Nozomi-chan te estaba buscando -Arisa suavemente abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana donde encontró a la pobre Eri recostada boca abajo y con el trasero al aire-… Sabes hermana creo que te has caído en mi Rankin de personas geniales, y tienes una marca de lápiz labial en tu nalga derecha

-Eri estaba roja hasta el trasero debido a lo que su hermana le dijo antes de salir de su habitación, al momento había revisado su trasero y efectivamente tenía una marca de labial y junto unas palabras- "propiedad de Nozomi Tojo" …me las pagara

-en casa de Nozomi estaban reunidas todas menos Eri quien estaba en su cuarto debido a la vergüenza que sentía por culpa de Nozomi- bien chicas las he reunido hoy para anunciar algo muy genial que sucederá mañana -tosió levemente- mañana nos reuniremos a las 9 de la noche en el templo y exorcizaremos de una vez por todas a Erichi quien últimamente ha tenido una suerte horrible y todo esto debido al pequeño juego que hicimos hace un mes atrás

Mmm no tengo ganas de ir, además les dije que sería una mala idea el usar esas cosas -Honoka acariciaba su nuca un tanto nerviosa-

Apoyo a Honoka, ambas nos opusimos a tal tontería y ahora vean lo que está pasando -Maki se cruzó de brazos y decidió observar por la ventana a la nada-

-Kotori observaba todo mientras sonreía divertida, mientras que a su lado Umi estaba tranquila sin decir ninguna palabra- creo que sería muy divertido ver un exorcismo, no crees Umi-chan? -la peli azul solo asintió rápidamente-

Entonces ustedes par de idiotas irán por Eri y si no me hacen caso las golpeare -Maki y Honoka se miraron unos momentos- y si intentan replicar las voy a golpear también -Nozomi estaba seria y a la vez emocionada por lo que iba a lograr mañana-

 **8 pm del día siguiente**

Mmm se están tardando, crees que traerán a Eri? -Nico observaba el lugar, las 6 chicas estaban reunidas detrás del templo mientras esperaban a Maki y Honoka quienes debían llevar a Eri-

No creo que sean tan idiotas como para no cumplir con mis órdenes -Nozomi suspiraba exasperándose, por lo que marco al móvil de Honoka quien no contestaba- voy a esperar 10 minutos más y si no han llegado para ese tiempo…

-incluso la pequeña Rin se estremeció al sentir el aura homicida de Nozomi- podrías llamar a Maki-chan?

-rápidamente fue enviaba al buzón de voz provocando que Nozomi dijera un par de improperios- Rin-chan recuerdas que debíamos estar en casa temprano? -La pobre Hanayo como pudiese intentaba huir del lugar, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo chillar de miedo-

Donde creen que van? Ustedes se quedarán aquí -Nozomi agarro a ambas-

-media hora más tarde a la lejanía divisaron a Honoka junto a Maki quienes traían un saco que se veía pesado- no me veas así, mi móvil salió volando por la ventana de Eri -Maki miraba fijamente a Nozomi quien solo le restó importancia para acercarse al bulto, sonriendo al ver una melena rubia dentro de el-

Ya me voy, ustedes me dan miedo y debo poner hielo en mi ojo -claramente Honoka llevaba su ojo izquierdo levemente hinchado al igual que su labio- Eri-chan me golpeo con una escoba -antes de irse Honoka le dio una patada al saco donde se escuchó un quejido-

Como te atreves a patear a PapaChika -Nozomi estaba a punto de regañar a Honoka, pero esta comenzó a correr apresurada siendo seguida por Maki-

Espérame Honoka te ayudo -Maki se fue junto a Honoka quien sonrió amablemente-

¿Me dirás que es posible el HonoMaki? -Nico observaba a las chicas quienes se fueron prácticamente corriendo del lugar-

¿No se supone que Maki no te cae bien? -Nozomi miro a Nico quien solo suspiro aburrida- mmm entonces responde, te gusta Maki o no?

No me gusta Maki-chan, los fans creen que tenemos algo más, pero solo somos amigas al igual que lo somos todas… aunque de repente su fanatismo se les salga de las manos y terminen intentando matarse solo porque estamos saliendo con otras personas -Nico observo a Rin y luego a Hanayo- ¿no lo creen? -todas asintieron positivo-

Bien olvidándonos de tu lapso emo, ahora debemos llevar a Erichi al templo -Umi fue la encargada de cargar a Eri hasta el templo donde entraron a una pequeña habitación acondicionada para lo que harían a continuación- le pedí al jefe del templo que nos permitiera hacer un exorcismo

Esto se está poniendo muy divertido -Kotori finalmente hablaba- ¿crees que sea necesario atarla?

Buena idea Kotori-chan -después de varios minutos entre que amarraban a Eri a una silla y Umi que intentaba por todos los medios no desmayarse por el tipo de amarre que usaron en la rubia era como el que se usa en alguna peli porno de bajo presupuesto, el supuesto exorcismo comenzó- mm haber veamos según mi guía de exorcismos para principiantes debemos tener agua

-Rin, Hanayo y Umi estaban sentadas en una esquina completamente calladitas como buenas niñas mientras que Kotori ayudaba entregándole las cosas… o eso pensaban- bien esto acabara peor de como ya estaba… -murmuro Umi quien lentamente retrocedía siendo seguida por las 2 de primero-

¡Aléjate de esta chica, espíritu del mal! -Nozomi arrojo agua bendita a Eri quien no podía ni hablar debido a una amarra en su boca- aléjate de esta chica inocente

Inocente mis bolas… que no tengo -murmuro Kotori quien estaba sonriendo-

Aghajshaaammmffuu -Nozomi se acercó a Eri quien intentaba decir algo, pero no se entendía nada-

Erichi está poseída! -al parecer Nozomi olvido que Eri estaba amordazada y por eso no podía hablar para poder defenderse ya que ella no tenía nada, en un intento por arrojarle más agua bendita la peli morada mojo a Kotori quien empezó a convulsionar y a hablar en un idioma extraño-

-mientras tanto Nico grababa todo desde un lugar seguro… dentro de un armario- esto se va a vender como pan caliente

Tetona y la wea! Weon culeao! Laji! La wea! -todas observaron a Kotori quien estaba corriendo por todo el cuarto empujando en el proceso a Eri quien estaba amarrada fuertemente a la silla- harasho y la chuchetumare! -Kotori mordió en un brazo a Eri dejándole una marca-

Aa weon… Kotori era la poseída… parece que me equivoque -Nozomi observaba a Kotori quien estaba caminando por el techo- Umi has algo con Kotori -pero al momento de voltear en dirección de donde e supone que estaba Umi está ya había huido lo más lejos posible- NICOOOO ayúdame!

¡No me importa nada! Corran -las tres que lograron huir llegaron a casa de la mayor quien se encerró en su cuarto-

Jajaajaj -Kotori había golpeado a Eri sin querer y Nozomi seguía sin poder hacer nada- Nozomi-chan -la peli morada se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el frio aliento de Kotori en su nuca, un momento de absoluta tensión- te voy a meter el pushun hasta por la conciencia… -Nico estaba grabando todo pero en un momento decidió que era hora de ayudar a Eri… ese fue un grave error debido que al momento de salir de su escondite Kotori se le abalanzo encima soltando la cámara la cual quedo en el ángulo preciso donde se veía a Kotori someter a Nico y al rato en un intento por huir sola Eri fue también sometida por la poseída Kotori la cual se acercó a la cámara y sonrió divertida cortando la grabación-

…-al otro día las 5 chicas restantes decidieron visitar a Nico, Nozomi y Eri quienes terminaron en el hospital con varias marcas de mordisco y arañazos por todo el cuerpo- quien diría que las de tercero terminarían siendo nekeadas -Rin sonrió divertida-

Guarda silencio -Nico estaba tapada hasta la cabeza debido a la vergüenza-

Mm Kotori no ha aparecido aun -Honoka estaba viendo el video donde se apreciaba a todo lo sucedido lo que hizo sonrojar a todas al escuchar a Kotori- ¡ahora quien es tu mami! -fue lo que se escuchó al momento de que sin querer le subieran el volumen al video-

¿Señorita Ayase usted nuevamente aquí? -el padre de Maki había entrado a la habitación- mm creo que le haría bien unas vacaciones, no lo crees Maki? -la pelirroja asintió-

Sería una genial idea Maki-chan -Honoka tomo el hombro de Maki quien se sonrojo levemente- ¿no lo creen chicas? -todas asintieron- Nishikino-san

Jajaja puedes decirme suegro -Maki estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y las demás estaban sin poder creérsela- si quieren usar la casa en la playa no tengo problemas, pero promete que cuidaras a Maki

Por supuesto suegro -Honoka estrecho la mano de su suegro el cual sonrió amablemente-

¿Me podrías acompañar un momento Kousaka-san? -el hombre amablemente salió de la habitación dejando a merced de las demás a Maki quien estaba hecha un tomate-

¿Hace cuánto y porque no nos habías dicho? -Nozomi sentencio mientras observaba a la pelirroja-

Veamos, primero eso no es de tu incumbencia -Maki se cruzó de brazos intentando no cruzar la mirada con ninguna de sus amigas-

No te pongas tsundere -Eri hablaba desde su cama- ¡y no le hables asi a tu madre! -lo decía por Nozomi-

Madre? ¿Mm desde cuando asumieron esos roles? -Rin abrazo divertida a Nozomi quien se hacia la dolida-

Desde que μ's fue fundada Erichi es su padre y yo soy su madre –Maki no quería seguir escuchando más así que salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a todas con la duda- deberíamos preguntarle a Honoka al menos ella no es tan complicada

Saben… yo solo quiero estar en la arena, tomando el sol y respirando aire fresco -Eri observaba su móvil viendo algunos mensajes de su hermana-

¿Y Kotori? -todas observaron a Umi quien suspiro agotada- deberías buscarla

Están locas, lo más seguro es que me viole igual que lo hizo con ustedes -Umi se negaba hasta que alguien más entro al cuarto, todas se estremecieron al ver a la susodicha entrar por la puerta-

Creo que anoche algo me sucedió… y quería disculparme ¡LA WEA! -todas se asustaron al escuchar a Kotori quien se veía un poco tensa-

¿Estas segura que estas bien? -Nico observaba a la Kotori quien se veía culpable- son todo eso de ayer?

Claro estoy bien, aunque de repente ¡CHUCHA! De repente salen palabras que no quiero ¡ENANA PLANA! -una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Nico, pero decidió dejarlo pasar-

Kotori-chan nos iremos a la playa, y pensábamos buscarte para que nos acompañaras, creo que también estas pasando por mucho estrés -Hanayo hablaba amablemente-

Saben, estuve averiguando y a Kotori la había poseído un chileno -todas observaron a Umi quien estaba con su móvil unos videos en YouTube- ayer hablaba igualito a uno de ellos

Oohh! -exclamaron todas mientras Kotori respiraba agitada- así que suponemos que el espíritu ya salió de tu cuerpo, pero algunas cosas quedaran

-antes de que siguieran hablando Honoka entro de golpe sobresaltando a todas- la próxima semana nos iremos a la casita en la playa, oh Kotori-chan como estas? –

¡Bien CHUCHETUMARE! -Honoka ladeo su cabeza in comprender lo que había dicho Kotori, pero decidió restarle mucha importancia-

¿Entonces Honoka tu nos dirás cuanto tiempo llevas con Maki? -pregunto Nico a lo que la peli naranja sonrió inflando su pecho-

Llevamos exactamente 2 semanas después de que el escenario se quemara y me llevara a Maki digamos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, creo que esa noche la pasamos charlando y creo que sentíamos lo mismo la una por la otra desde hace más tiempo, pero esa noche charlando lo notamos

Awww que ternura -exclamaron todas- felicidades!

Papachika está feliz -Eri nuevamente estaba asumiendo su rol de padre- no lo crees Non-tan? -Nozomi sonrió orgullosa-

Por supuesto nuestros bebes están creciendo -la empalagosa situación termino cuando la hora de visitas acabo y se retiraron a sus hogares-

 **CONTINUARA**

 **chan chan chan! Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Mm sobrevivirá Eri a un viaje a la playa?**

 **¿Algún día a Kotori se le pasara el efecto de haber sido poseída por el espíritu de un chileno?**

 **Honoka será la dominante? Todo esto se sabrá en el próximo capítulo xD o quizás no porque lo voy a alargar como todo lo que hago cuando quiero escribir un shoot**

 **Por cierto soy chilena así que no se ofenda el resto**


	3. explosiones, alcoholismo y tacos?

**Love Live no me pertenece… a quien le importa xD**

Posibilidades para que el palo le diese a la cabeza de Eri… 0,1% -todas suspiraron al ver el chichón de Eri en su frente- posibilidades de que Hanayo golpeara la sandia

80% si no fuese por culpa de Nico quien en último momento le indico mal el camino y golpeo a Eri -todas miraron a Nico quien también tenía un chichón en la cabeza, pero este fue por causa de Nozomi-

 **10 minutos antes…**

Es increíble que en esta época del año… nadie viene a la playa -Eri estaba recostada en su toalla, estaba con un bikini Negro que dejaba mucho a la imaginación-...después de todo es verano

Donde hay un pulpo tentaculeador cuando se le necesita… -murmuro Nozomi junto a Kotori a quienes se les caía la baba al ver las curvas de la rubia quien estaba boca arriba tomando sol-

Debo recordarles que esta playa es privada -Murmuro Maki mientras leía un libro junto a Eri- es por eso que nadie entra aquí

Malditos ricachones… espero que un tsunami te chinge la madre… -Nico estaba mojando sus pies junto a Honoka quien solo rio ante tal comentario-

Chicas es hora de romper la sandía -Rin llevaba un palo y Umi llevaba la sandía- y en primer lugar será… -todas a excepción de Maki y Eri comenzaron una pequeña batalla de piedra, papel y tijeras- ¡gane Nya!

Son 15 vueltas -Nozomi acomodo la sandía encima de una cubierta plástica, mientras Umi y Kotori se dedicaron a marear a Rin y el resto daría las ordenes-

Kotori… ya son más de 15 -murmuro Umi quien se había alejado un poco dejando a Kotori para que mareara a Rin quien la pobre ya iba por las 35 vueltas-

Nya! -de un momento a otro Kotori libero a Rin quien apenas y podía mantenerse de pie por todas las vueltas- creo que voy a vomitar… wuuuueeeee!

KYYAAAA! ¡RIN! -la pobre se había quitado la venda y encontrándose de frente con Maki quien fue bañada en vomito de gato-

Qué asco… -todas estuvieron riéndose por alrededor de unos 15 minutos para luego continuar sin la ayuda de Rin y Maki quienes se fueron a tomar una ducha a casa de la pelirroja-

Bien Hanayo-chan es tu turno -la pequeña asintió un poco desconfiada de que Kotori fuera la encargada de marearla-

No te ofendas Kotori-chan, pero me gustaría que Honoka-chan se hiciese cargo… -la chica solo frunció un poco el ceño cruzándose de brazos-

Le metí color loquita -murmuro Kotori dejando pasar a Honoka quien le puso la venda en los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas a Hanayo-

Y 15 -Honoka se apartó un poco para dar espacio a la menor quien comenzó a caminar a diferentes direcciones-

Hanayo dos pasos a tu izquierda -con un poco de miedo siguió la orden, mientras en eso Eri había decido acercarse a las demás a ver que estaban jugando-

Ahora Hanayo 3 paso adelante y uno a la izquierda -grito Nico un tanto entretenida pero no vio que Eri estaba precisamente en esa dirección-

BOOM! HEADSHOOT! -grito un tanto eufórica Kotori quien se estaba riendo-

¿Ya le di? -la pobre Hanayo se quitó la venda encontrándose con Eri en el piso inconsciente- HIIIIAAAA! Eri-chan!

Bueno al menos le diste a algo -dijo Nico recibiendo un golpe de parte de Nozomi quien se acercaba a su pobre Eri que yacía tirada en el piso inconsciente-

Nico-chan estabas intentando matar a Eri-chan? -la pobre Nico estaba sobándose la cabeza cuando Honoka le pregunto eso, por lo que solo pudo gruñir un tanto fastidiada-

-mientras todas discutían por quien tenía la culpa. Maki y Rin habían regresado ya cambiadas de ropa y con algunos fuegos artificiales junto a una cubeta con agua, mientras las demás ignoraban por completo que Eri seguía inconsciente-

 **Actualmente…**

-Eri estaba con una bolsa de hielo en su frente sentada cerca de su toalla en la arena observando como todas se divertían, mientras que Kotori y Nico reían de manera aterradora mientras cargaban un pequeño cohete el cual se veía inocente, pero Eri estuvo observándolas un buen rato notando como le iban cargando más y más pólvora- emm Nozomi… Nozomi! -la pobre Eri comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Maki donde cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa una fuerte explosión atrajo la atención de todos- Ay! ¡Mamá!

-aproximadamente dos horas y 30 minutos después los bomberos se retiraban junto a las ambulancias y los policías se llevaban a 9 chicas detenidas-

¡Soy inocente! -la pobre Umi estaba en un rincón murmurando que era inocente, hasta que corrió dramáticamente hasta los barrotes de la celda gritándoles a los guardias- al menos déjenme en una celda aparte! ¡Ellas están locas!

Umi-chan! -Rin y Honoka regañaron a Umi, pero esta las ignoro aun alegando inocencia-

-después de aproximadamente una hora de estar en esa celda uno de los policías se acercó a ellas- bueno señoritas, ustedes ya saben por qué están aquí… aunque quien diría que μ's era un grupo de chicas locas y explosivas… que le diré a mi hija cuando le cuente que su ídolo estuvo detenido por explotar un automóvil con un cohete relleno de pólvora -murmuro el hombre que las observaba una por una-

Podría decirle que solo fue un incidente y que nosotras no estuvimos involucradas -Honoka intentaba bajar la tensión al asunto, pero ni así resulto- además el auto era de… ¿de quién era?

¡Era mío! -el pobre policía las iba a regañar un buen rato- bien señoritas, deberán pasara noche aquí y si se comportan como lo que son… ósea unas señoritas y no como unas terroristas las dejare libres -el hombre estaba entre aburrido y apenada por tener que mantener a 9 chicas en una celda-

¿Señor y su auto? ¿Qué es lo que deberemos hacer para recompensarlo por nuestra falta? -Eri se había acercado a la puerta de la celda-

Soy el oficial Takami y sobre eso, es una buena pregunta señorita Ayase -Eri se sonrojo levemente- como sé que fue un accidente les dejare pasar esto… no sin antes darme un autógrafo y algunos boletos para sus próximos conciertos y todo estará saldado asi mi hija será feliz

Bueno, ¿pero podría ser mañana cuando nos libere? -el hombre asintió dejándoles unas mantas y retirándose- bueno chicas… todas sabemos quiénes son las culpables aquí

-todas observaron de manera acusadora a Nico y Kotori quienes se abrazaron asustadas- Kotori-chan me sedujo a ayudarla! -Umi quien aún seguía en el rincón de la celda decidió ignorar eso-

Aaahh claro cuando te conviene plaNico! -ambas comenzaron a jalar sus mejillas-

No me digas plaNico, ¡pajarraco con hormonas! -ambas siguieron así hasta altas horas de la noche mientras todas las demás dormían tranquilamente, Maki y Honoka habían abrazado a Umi quien se durmió entre ellas, mientras Eri estaba aferrada al pecho de Nozomi. Hanayo y Rin domina abrazadas tranquilamente-

¿Tregua? -ambas asintieron para luego tomar la última manta acomodase la una al lado de la otra y así dormir abrazadas-

Bueno chicas y recuerden que jamás deben volver a cometer ese error o todas terminaran en una correccional -todas asintieron asustadas mientras se retiraban-

Solo quiero ir a casa… -Eri llevaba una chaqueta en su cabeza intentando que nadie le reconociera ya que todas decidieron ir a casa después de bochornoso espectáculo-

Entonces las culpables de todo esto deberán preparar la comida para todas durante todos los días que nos quedaremos aquí -Umi estaba un tanto seria mientras observaba a Nico y Kotori quienes asintieron sin siquiera rechistar-

Estoy de acuerdo con Umi-chan -Honoka y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, dejando el resto del día para relajarse y ver como Nico y Kotori preparaban todo-

Nee Nozomi me puedes dar un beso? -Eri y Nozomi estaban en la playa observando tranquilamente el mar tomadas de la mano-

Erichi eso no lo debes preguntar… -lentamente se acercaban creando la atmosfera perfecta para un tierno beso, pero antes de poder tan solo rozar sus labios no vieron venir la ola que las termino revolcando hasta casi la entrada de la playa-…

En qué momento… -ambas se asustaron de ver como el clima se había ido a la mierda y todo estaba nublado y claramente la marea había subido lo suficiente como para que la ola las revolcara- mis vacaciones… -ambas decidieron que sería menos peligroso ir a casa-

Sabes Erichi… te echaron mal de ojo -todas estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras veían televisión en específico las noticias que informaban sobre la extraña tormenta que llego precisamente a ese lugar donde se encontraban-

Al menos podemos estar en este lugar sin problemas -todas asintieron terminando de comer para luego lavar los platos e irse a sus habitaciones ya que habían decidido dormir en habitaciones separadas o más bien las parejitas querían un poco de privacidad-

Neee Umi-chan que haces aquí? -Honoka había bajado a beber un poco de agua durante la noche, encontrándose con la peli azul sentada en el sofá observando la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana-

No tengo sueño -respondió simplemente la peli azul quien suspiraba un poco aburrida- ¿y tú que haces aquí?

Tenía sed y quería beber agua, pero solo encontré una botella con algo en la nevera, ¿quieres? -Honoka no lo sabía, pero había agarrado una botella de sake se lo estaba entregando a Umi quien se bebió de golpe el vaso con aquel liquido-

Aagh -Umi comenzó a toser desesperada al sentir como si su garganta estuviese quemándose- que demonios -la pobre Umi después de un rato logro recuperarse- …hip

Eh? Umi-chan… te encuentras bien? -la mirada sombría y la respiración de Umi. Mientras tanto Honoka retrocedía lentamente al sentirse acorralada por Umi quien se había sentado en sus piernas-… ¿Umi-san?

Shhh prometo ser amable -la pobre Honoka palideció al ver la sonrisa perversa de Umi quien estaba a tan solo centímetros de sus labios- nee Honoka-chan… tú me quieres?

-Honoka estaba tensa y apenas podía responder- …Um…-asintió Honoka sobresaltándose al escuchar el grito emocionado de Umi quien se aferró al cuello de la peli naranja-

Kyyaaaa Honoka me quiere! -el grito atrajo la atención de algunas quienes no tardaron en llegar al living donde era que se encontraban las chicas-

¿Mm Honoka podrías explicarme esto? -Eri y Nozomi estaban detrás de Maki quien estaba con sus puños apretados y una extraña aura oscura emanaba-

Mm Tomatito-chan no te pongas celosa -Umi claramente estaba ebria y todas se dieron cuenta cuando vieron sus mejillas sonrosadas y que extrañamente estaba alegre y espantaba a todas-

No me digas así… -Honoka intentaba escapar, pero Umi la agarro por la playera besándola frente a todas quienes sentía que aquí iba a ocurrir la tercera guerra mundial, y para peor la tormenta había cortado la luz por lo que Eri se aferró con fuerza a Nozomi quien intentaba huir de ese lugar- ¡Umi ven aquí ahora!

Aquí te espero tomatito-chan -Umi dejo libre a Honoka quien había perdido sus fuerzas- ¡come on baby!

Aagh ven aquí -Maki se había intentado atrapar a Umi quien la tomo por la cintura y frente a todas la besó provocando que Eri y Nozomi intentaran huir, pero tampoco lo lograron y fueron besadas por una frenética y pervertida Umi quien aparte de besuquearlas, también las manoseo-

…unas horas después…

Que bien dormí -perezosamente Kotori se estiro en su cama encontrándose frente unos ojos ámbar que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo- ¿Umi-chan? HHIIAAA!~~~~~~

-Maki estaba tirada en la sala con su ropa desarreglada junto a Honoka quien estaba con su cuello lleno de marcas de beso, al igual que Eri y Nozomi quienes estaban aún peor, ya que Eri había terminado con la cabeza metida entre los cojines del sofá y con su bonito trasero al aire con una marca de mordida… una perfecta marca de dientes. Mientras que Nozomi estaba detrás de uno de los sofás claramente solo con su ropa interior- Umi me da miedo… -Honoka se había abrazado a Maki quien estaba despierta observando el techo-

Umi no tolera muy bien el alcohol…-fue lo último que dijo Honoka tras escuchar los gritos de Kotori en el segundo piso pidiendo ayuda-lo siento Kotori-chan…

… **un par de horas después…**

¡Tengo derechos! ¡Libérenme! -Umi estaba amarrada de pies y manos encima de un sofá-

¡Mi trasero también tenía derecho! ¡Pervertida! -la pobre Eri estaba recargada con una almohada en su trasero. Umi se había intentado liberar, pero estaba muy bien amarrada-

Aparte desplumaste a Kotori y si no hubiese sido porque Nico te vio extraña y se encerró en el cuarto de Rin y Hanayo también les hubieses echo algunas cosas raras -Maki estaba regañando a Umi quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Claro, pero cuando Nozomi la pone en cuatro. Eri ni se queja -la peli azul se les dio la espalda a todas refunfuñando sobre su condición-

¡Y cómo demonios sabes eso! -Eri estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Aww Erichi acaso no has visto esos doujins de Takano-sensei? -todas asintieron levemente sonrojadas- woou ya quiero ver ese doujin futa donde Erichi me agarra y me da como piñata en fiesta -todas estaban sonrojándose por culpa de las ocurrencias de Nozomi quien sonreía de manera pervertida-

Emm bueno… creo que iré a comprar algo para la cena -Eri se llevó a Rin, Nico y Hanayo quienes le siguieron sin siquiera chistar- si quiero descansar creo que solo deberé encerrarme en casa y no salir jamás…

Pues que llorona eres -Nico suspiro aburrida mientras caminaban en dirección a la tienda-

¡Deberías demostrar que eres la dominante Nya! -Rin se había tomado de la mano de Hanayo quien sonrió amablemente- Papachika debe demostrar que ella es la dominante

Papachika -entre las tres más pequeñas comenzaron a darle ánimos a Eri- debes ser la tachi… todos esperan que lo seas

¡Muy bien! Papachika será la dominante -todas asintieron y decidieron comprar para la cena- hoy cenaremos tacos!

Yeeeii! -después de un rato de compras llegaron a casa donde vieron a Kotori intentando violar a Umi y está intentando huir, mientras que Honoka y Maki estaban abrazadas mirando el cielo desde la terraza y Nozomi armaba una torre con naipes-

A veces creo que debería haberme quedado en Rusia -murmuro Eri quien camino directo a la cocina junto a Nico y las demás ignorando al resto-

 **Continuara…**

 **El próximo será más interesante y largo xD, por cierto, creen que a Eri algún día le explote el colon por tener amigas así de locas. Quizás en el próximo capítulo incluya brevemente a alguna niña jugo xD**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios nwn**


End file.
